emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8532 (11th July 2019)
Plot Amy invites Nate to join her and Kyle in the park later. Nate is busy but suggests he and Amy go to the pub for lunch instead. As Amy goes to kiss Nate, Moira strides over and questions why Amy hasn't gotten Kyle to school yet. Moments later, Cain's car pulls into the farm yard and Moira snaps at him. Robert can't bear the thought of losing Victoria and Diane. Aaron reminds Robert that Victoria is doing what's right for her although Robert insists what's right is finding something on Lee that will get him banged up. Moira rips into Cain for going to Scotland without telling her or calling to check in on her and his sons. Nate listens in as Cain explains he was in Scotland as Lisa left Debbie and Belle a garage in her will so he went to try to sell it as Debbie and Belle belong here. David is nervous about his blood test results. Bob advises him to speak with Priya but David decides against it when he sees Priya has a lot on her mind. At the factory, Dawn stuffs damaged stock into a bag to sell on so she can have money for Lucas. Zak tries to get Lydia out her rut by encouraging her to clean Wishing Well Cottage, but instead Lydia heads upstairs for a lie down. Sam doesn't understand why Lydia is being like this and doesn't know what to do. In the barn, Nate asks Moira why she lets Cain treat her like that. Moira realises Nate overheard her row with Cain earlier and tells the farmhand that her and Cain are none of his business. Nate is adamant Moira deserve better. He steps towards her and goes to kiss her but Moira states it can't happen and orders Nate to pack his bags and go. Andrea invites Priya to join her and Jamie for lunch. Priya tries to get out of it but Andrea won't take no for an answer. Zak and Sam attempt lift Lydia's mood by creating a mess for her to clean but it doesn't work. Before Nate drives away from the farm, he orders Moira not to give out signals if she's not going to act on them. Aaron invites Victoria over to dinner at the Mill. Soon conversations turns to Victoria and Diane moving away and how Victoria wishes she could contribute financially to the move so Aaron suggests she sell the Diddy Diner. Andrea notices Priya is picking at her food and assumes it's because of stress so she suggests Priya take the afternoon off. After Priya leaves the kitchen, Andrea tells Jamie that there's something not right with Priya. Cain believes Debbie will thank him in the long run for selling the garage in Scotland although Moira insists he can't keep trying to run Debbie's life. Afterward, Moira lies to Cain that Nate has quit. Andrea hears Priya being sick and questions if she's alright. Cain is annoyed that Nate has left Moira in the lurch at such a busy time on the farm so decides to confront him. Robert tells Victoria he's on her side even if he doesn't always so it then the siblings hug. Afterward, Aaron informs Victoria he's found someone interested in buying the Diddy Diner. A drunken Sam returns to Wishing Well Cottage to find the house is still in a state so he begins messing it further. He questions what's wrong with Lydia and reminds her they're supposed to be getting married soon although Lydia questions why Sam would even want her. Sam states he loves her no matter what then he hugs her. Will catches Dawn, Billy and Frank attempting to offload the misshapen chocolates onto David without any luck. Cain finds Nate in the pub and orders him to get back to the farm, stating Moira needs him. Nate quips that's rich coming from him then reveals to Debbie that Cain was in Scotland trying to sell the garage Lisa left her and Belle in her will. As Debbie and Faith questions if what Nate is saying is true, a furious Cain lunges at a smirking Nate... Cast Regular cast *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Victoria Barton - Isobel Cameron *Sebastian White - Opie Atkinson (uncredited) *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter Guest cast *Will Taylor - Dean Andrews Locations *Butlers Farm - Yard, living room, kitchen and barn *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Kitchen, entrance way and living room *Keepers Cottage - Back garden *Main Street *David's Shop - Exterior *The Woolpack - Bar Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes